1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a measurement and cutting device, and more particularly to a combination gauge which includes a T-square head having a quick-release trigger mechanism for quick and simple adjustment of the T-square head along a ruled scale, and a protractor head with a quick-release cam mechanism for quick and simple adjustment of the protractor head along the ruled scale.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known T-squares, calipers, and gauges that include T-square or protractor heads having various clamping mechanisms for attachment to a scale. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 253,945 discloses a clamp for T-squares that uses a pivoting lever and socket mechanism disposed in a T-square head to bear pressure against a ruled scale so as to secure the head thereto. This clamp, however, cannot be easily and quickly operated with one hand.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 968,679 discloses a measurement tool which includes a tail-nut assembly to secure a stock member into the desired angular position relative a scale. This invention, however, fails to provide a tool that can be efficiently adjusted, or one that can be adjusted with one hand.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,253 discloses a gage which includes a cam-locking mechanism for locking an attachment member to a scale. Similarly to the other known devices, this invention fails to disclose a tool that can be quickly and easily adjusted.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,627 discloses an angle ruler or T-square having a pair of blades which are pivotally connected together such that an angle between the blades can be selectively adjusted by a spring-operated peg mechanism. This invention, however, cannot be adjusted quickly or with one hand.